Philippines' Hattefutte Parade
by Sunny Akutsu
Summary: Philippines' very own version of the song, rewritten to reflect Philippine culture.


**Discalimer: I don't own Hetalia or Hattefutte Parade.**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya daze! Hattefutte Parade's composer is Conisch and the original lyrics are made by YUMIKO.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**/***/**

**Hattefutte Parade: Philippines Version**

In my right hand is pandesal[1]

In my left is HALO-HALO~![2]

Family, fun, food and friends; it's a piesta[3] parade

Towards the enchanting world, Mabuhay![4]

Take your hands, spin, and it's the world

Siesta's taken and I'm just on time.

Asul, pula, dilaw at puti.[5]

Don't forget my Tri-Star and Sun[6]; they're my siblings.

He-ta-li-a!

"Kumusta na po kayong lahat? Mano po, lolo at lola. Tito, Tita, may pasalubong po kayo para sa akin? Oi, ate, kuya, gusto ninyo ba ng kape?"[7]

Family, fun, food and friends; it's a piesta parade

Sound your instruments, it's time to march

If everyone at 'one-two' create a banda[8]

Makompleto ang musika[9]

The one on the mike is me, Pilipinas (boku Piripinzu).[10]

"Ali na! Para may merienda tayo mamaya!"[11]

He-ta-li-a!

Pasko starts sa Setyembre in my house[12]

The parols[13] will be ready by then.

But it's nothing without everyone

Being one big happy family!

"Hoy, be here for Christmas, okay?"

(Perlas ng Silangan[14])

Perlas ng Silangan. Salamat sa iyo, Pepe.[15]

Perlas ng Silangan. Sayo rin Ninoy at Cory[16]

Perlas ng Silangan. And, most especially, you, Kuya America!

"I (Boku) was once raised as a boy when Papa Spain found me. But then, he and Kuya Mex later said that they raised me the wrong way. Hay~ Bahala na![17] No harm had been done being a guy for a while, right? Hehe...Right?"

Family, fun, food and friends; it's a piesta parade

This melody is universal.

The 5 continents and the 7 seas

With this lively tempo,

they'll transverse each other!

Asul, pula, dilaw at puti.

Askals[18] are my friends too.

He-ta-li-a!

"Hep Hep, Hooray! My work is done. Now, I can bring Ate Indie and the others' their pasalubong . _Ay~_Better send the balikbayan box[19] through the mail, then. Hope it arrives home when I do. Hehe."

* * *

**Notes:**

1. pandesal= the most popular bread to eat in the Philippines

2. HALO-HALO= Filipino parfait made with shaved ice, evaporated milk and usually ube (purple yam) ice cream.

3. piesta= fiesta

Filipinos usually pronounce "f's" as "p's" (like 'Filipino' will sometimes come out as 'Pilipino' from a Filipino's lips)

4. Mabuhay (_mah-BOO-high)_= can be "Long Live" but can also be used as a greeting or a battle cry. Equivalent to Japan's _Banzai_ cry.

The root word _buhay_ means "life". (source: Wikipedia)

5. Asul, pula, dilaw at puti.= Red, blue, yellow and white.

The colors of Philippines' flag

6. Tri-Star= there are three stars on the country's flag that represent the three main islands that make up the archipeligo-Luzon, Visayas and Mindano.

Sun= the eight rays of the flag's sun represent the first eight provinces that started the 1896 Philippine Revolution against Spain.

If these islands and provinces were personified, I'd imagine them as Philippines younger siblings :)

7. "Kumusta na po kayong lahat? Mano po, lolo at lola. Tito, Tita, may pasalubong po kayo para sa akin? Oi, ate, kuya, gusto ninyo ba ng kape?= How are you, everybody. Mano po, grandpa and grandma. Uncle, Auntie, do you have a pasalubong for me? Hey, big sis, big bro, would you like some coffee?

'Mano po' is a gesture where the kid or younger individual with a fairly large age gap, meets his forehead with the older individual's hand. This gesture is common between Filipino grandparents and their grandkids.

Pasalubong= in short they mean "souvenir meant as a gift" or "[something] meant for you when you welcome me back." It is one of the most distinctive and widely practiced Filipino traditions._Pasalubong_ can be any gift or souvenir brought for family, loved ones, or friends after being away for a period of can also be any gift given by someone arriving from a distant place.

8. banda= FILIPINO: band (music ensemble)

9 Makompleto ang musika= FILIPINO: The music will be complete

10. Pilipinas= Filipino for 'Philippines'

I imagine Philippines using 'boku' when she uses 'I' or 'me' in Nihonggo. She's something like a tomboy:)

11. "Ali na! Para may merienda tayo mamaya!"= FILIPINO: 'C'mon! So we'll have some snacks later on!"

merienda= snack time/ snacks for snack time

12. Pasko starts sa Setyembre in my house= Christmas starts on September in my house.

Pasko (PAS-ko)= FILIPINO: Christmas

Setyembre (SET-yem-BRE)= FILIPINO: September

Mixing Tagalog and English is getting quite common, these days.

13. Parols (PA-rol)= star-shaped Christmas lantern from the Philippines. It is traditionally made out of bamboo and paper and comes in various sizes and shapes, but generally the basic star pattern remains dominant.

The design of the _paról_ evokes the Star of Bethlehem that guided the Three Kings to the manger. It also symbolizes the victory of light over darkness and the Filipinos' hope and goodwill during the Christmas season. (source: Wikpedia)

14. Perlas ng Silangan= means 'Pearl of the Orient'

15. Pepe= the nickname of Jose Rizal, the Philippines' national hero

16. Ninoy= the nickname for Benigno Aquino

Cory= Corazon Aquino's nickname

The Aquinos were known for their contributions in ending Martial Law, Marcos (Philly's DIC-tator) established.

17. Bahala na= an expression most Filipinos will translate as "Never mind" or "Let it be".

It is also This attitude, loosely translated into English as 'fatalistic passiveness' , actually describes the Filipino way of life, in which, he is determined to do his best, hence the term _bahala na_, which actually came from the phrase _bathalan na_, meaning 'I will do all my best, let God take care of the rest' (source: [the ever almighty] Wikipedia)

18. Askals= the Philippine native dog.

They are also known as stray dogs or mutts and there are plenty of them around Philly's house.

19. balikbayan box= a box containing any number of small (and sometimes not so small) items sent by an overseas Filipino known as a "balikbayan". Though often shipped by freight forwardersa specializing in balikbayan boxes by sea, such boxes can be brought by Filipinos returning to their homeland by air. (source; Wikipedia [again])

It is like a Filipino to bring home with them a large cardboard box, containing what he/she will give to his/her friend and famly as gifts after being away from home.

**Fun facts about the Philippines (you probably already know):**

*** You can call Filipinos 'Pinoys' or 'Pinays' if you want (Note: 'Pinoys' are normally for boys and 'Pinays' for the girls)**

***Christmas in the Philippines is known to be one of the longest in the world. Xmas decor can be seen on the wee days of September and Christmas songs can already be heard on the radio as Pinoys start the countdown to the Yuletide season.**

***It doesn't snow in Philly's house. (I want snow ****TUT)**  


***Pinoys just LOVE nicknames! One Filipino will have an average of two to five or more in their life time. Some nicknames are derived from the person's name**_**Ex. Bonnie= Bon-Bon or Bong. You may even get a nickname like "Dodong" if you're name is something like Paul.**_

*** The Pinoys are known to have a social and family-oriented culture with food being the center. Plus, they are fun loving! (Sound familiar to a certain country, you know. Ve~:)?). It's even a stereotype for Pinoys to be very forgiving and to be thankful towards to people very easily.**

*** Philippines was ruled by Spain via Mexico so she knows the two. Her second colonizer happened to be America. (A strange combo of colonizers, if you ask me.)**

*** OFWs (Overseas Filipino Workers) are Pinoys who immigrated abroad to either find employment to support their families or find residence in another country.**

**These Filipinos work in other country's houses and make up 11% of the entire Philippine population.**

**A Filipino coming back from abroad is called a "balikbayan**

***Of all the countries in ASEAN (Association of Southeast Asian Nations), an organization Philippines is a founder and member of, she is closest in terms of relationship with Indonesia.**

**In my imagination: Philippines' nickname for Indonesia is 'ate Indie'. Indonesia is also Philly's older sister.**

***Philippines is kind of a music loving country.**

***My OC!Philippines is a tomboy, btw.**

* * *

******/***/**

******TA-DA~! My first written work in ...in this account at least :3. Presenting to you-something of the result of listening to Hattefutte Parade songs ALL DAY LONG :D**

******Hope you liked my country's singing~!**


End file.
